


A happy family

by Estefany



Series: Sides, Egos and other disasters [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Background Logic | Logan Sanders, Background Relationships, Background Thomas Sanders, Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Confused Thomas Sanders, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Eric Derekson is baby, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone loves Eric Derekson, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Light Angst, M/M, Mark Fischbach Egos, Mentioned Chica Fischbach, Morality | Patton Sanders Tries, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Out of Character, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, Self-Doubt, Self-Indulgent, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estefany/pseuds/Estefany
Summary: "Patton, darling, you can't just adopt any sad boy you find""Well, when you find someone crying because their dad told them they wish they were dead instead of their brothers, you tell me What'd you do!"Eric makes a friend who treats him better than his own dad, Darkiplier has a heart and is called out by a snake Boi about it, and everyone is mad at Derek with good reasons. As expected, chaos insues
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Mark Fischbach/Mark Fischbach, Mark Fischbach/Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel
Series: Sides, Egos and other disasters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127552
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	A happy family

**Author's Note:**

> As said on the tags, this is just self indulgent trash, don't mind me doing a bunch of ooc and inconsistencies with cannon. I'm just trying to have fun with an idea and I hope you enjoy it too!

Dispite Google's predictions, the gray skies at early sunset, the angry mumble of the clouds, and wild winds that made the curtains crash with each other and the windows indicated an incoming storm, although the first drops wouldn't fall until late into the night. For now, the loudest noise in the obscure office was from the running old pen writing mindlessly on used one too many times paper and the stucking of said papers on one side of the desk. Even so, if it wasn't for the natural silence and discretion that Wilford's absence brought to the mannor, he wouldn't have heard the three shy knocks on his door.

"Come in" almost asked after clearing his desk and leaving only a copy of 'The picture of Dorian Gray' half way open

"Um, hello, m-mister Dark" he didn't have to look up to feel the nervous smile

"What could I assist you in, Eric?" he gave a warm smile (just to be polite, of course) as the ego walked up to the chair in front of them, his hands always fidgeting with the yellow tissue (the fabric was starting to rip, should he buy him another one? One much softer for his nervous hands? Maybe he'd like those fluffy ones like Wilford's pijamas) 

"Um, you see, remember earlier today when I went to buy some clothes for my dad's company?"

"Yes, Derek made sure everyone knew of your little confusion with the soup asile..." _'before I called Anti to make his phone almost explode in his face'_... Nah, better not tell him that

"O-oh, sorry for that... "

"Don't worry about it, continue"

"Well, uh, someone saw the discussion, I mean, saw me crying to the phone and he- he helped me! He was so nice, and caring, and bought me some ice cream and- whatever! I'm rambling again, again, aren't I? Sorry. When we were talking he- he said something about his 'family'. And from what he told me... I-I think he's an ego" he already had Dark's attention, now he had his curiosity "I told him a bit about us- nothing about you or Wilford or the corporation of course! Just enough to be sure we were on the same page, y'know? And I- I think we are. At the end he gave me his phone- he told me it was his phone number at least, and I wanted to... I wanted to ask you if calling back was a good idea"

"You're looking for my... Advice?"

"Approval. I know what you think of strangers, but if they're other egos, then maybe... I don't know, I shouldn't bother you with this, I know, I should be asking my dad but he probably doesn't want to see me again today"

"Don't apologize, Eric. I much rather you come to me than... To him" he snapped his tongue at the thought of Derek. He'd punish him soon enough "Does this guy have a name?" the young ego studdered, assuring that he knew the name of this guy, this Potter, Garret? No it started with a P, something like patting, his pats were nice, pat, patty-

"Patton! Patton Sanders."

"Sanders... We'll, If you really need me to say it, you have my permission to call him. I'll ask Google later if he knows anything. And Eric" he didn't miss the way he flinched when putting his hand up, nor the absolute surprise on his eyes when ruffling his hair "You're doing good. I'll say it as many times as necessary: my office is always open"

"Alright, um, th-thanks mister Dark" he made a little bow as he got up, and didn't notice the smile that perked through his lips as he walked out. 

Dark followed him with a cautious gaze until the door closed behind him (he noticed how he limped couple of times and how worn up his prosthetics were, should he get him an appointment with Iplier? He knew that Eric was hesitant to accept help, but he maybe he could ask Google about it or to make new ones.) Then, he layed on the chair as he took his phone out to send a text. Just to be sure. It deemed to be a hard night already. 

* * *

**Boss:** Make sure Eric and Derek are not in the same room. Not alone at least. 

**Stephen King Wannabe:** Relax, I'm not letting your son get hurt

 **Boss:** For the 500th time, He is NOT my son. 

**Stephen King Wannabe:** *108th

 **Stephen King Wannabe:** and if you say so, Daddyplier

 **Boss:** Call me that again and your eyes won't be the only thing your missing 

**Stephen King Wannabe** : *you're 

* * *

"This is a bad idea"

"Finally, we agree on something"

"C'mon, light up!"

"We did agree to this"

Janus and Virgil groaned. Like, yeah, it was true, but he didn't have to say it

Thomas had promised himself that he'd never, ever, let the sides go out again. It was too risky not only for them and himself but for the chaos they were sure to create. But with everything that had been happening, Janus and Patton struggling to figure out how to find a middle ground, Logan utterly pissed at everything and everyone, Roman being unable to be in the room without starting Civil War 2 Electric Boogaloo, Remus appearing half naked to bother him about porn for birds at 2 am, Virgil no where to be seen but his anxiety as highlited as possible, and all of these while trying to be a functional adult, he just couldn't deny Patton's help when he offered to go buy some food while he finished working on the new video.

He expected a new kitten on his arms or his credit card with one digit less because he spent the money on cookies or plushies (although he did buy a snake plush for Janus and seeing him get flustered was more than worth it ) or something like that. But no. Virgil had to burst into his room yelling that Patton had put them all in jeopardy because he decided to give his number to a very sad stranger

"He said he didn't have any friends! and with how baffled he was when I helped him get up and paid for the ice cream, I think it's true. And it's not like I gave him our address or anything like that" soon enough, everyone was immersed in a hurricane of words, hisses and insults. Thomas brought the others to see if they could help. That just made things worse. 

"Patton, darling, you can't just adopt any sad boy you find" Janus sighed in exasperation 

"Well, when you find someone crying on the floor because their dad told them they wish they were dead instead of their brothers, you tell me what you'd do!" 

"Yikes..."

After hissing fights, arguments, falsehoods, and a deodorant hitting Roman's head, then they decided to wait to see if this 'Eric' called. He did, when the night had already arrived and Janus cuddling with Patton in the corner to shelter himself from the cold of the rain. 

"Um, hello? Patton? This is Eric, from the store? I- I just wanted to talk with you again. Is that adoption offer still open? Haha, I mean, I kn- know you're not being serious, who would? Although it'd be great if we could m-meet again, specially n-now. It's just that, well, The weather looks pretty bad and thought that, uh, maybe you could ha- handle me rambling through it? I know, I- I should be over that fear of storms, and I've tried to! But I always end up ju- jumping at the thunders. And- oh God, I don't even know if you answered, or if this is even t- the right number! Is it the wrong number? I'm so sorry!" his voice was cutted 

He had to admit, he couldn't just ignore that. Patton talked with him until midnight, about an hour after the rain stopped pouring and both of them were too tire to continue. It wasn't until the next day that he thought of telling them the other reason he trusted him so of the sudden: he believed was a side. Or well, something like that. They couldn't believe it at first, but when everyone had their chance to talk with Eric, and saw the picture he sent when they asked about his family, they had to.

At the end, at Patton's and Eric request, Thomas accepted for them to meet. They agreed on a somewhat lonely street, close enough they could run or scream for help if things go south but not so much people would notice the copy-pasted versions of Thomas and... Whoever this 'Eric' was. Discretion was their goal here.

And that jumped straight out of the window the moment a metallic pink DeLorean blasted into the pavement, The Village People being heard in a 300 meter radius from the overly expensive speakers in the back and front of its doors. Virgil prayed for it to not be the "boss" that Eric had texted them about two hours before who said was going to give them a ride, but the wheeled embodiment of the 80s had stopped right in front of them, turning off the music in such an abrupt manner that for some moments the air felt like it was missing something. Out of the drivers seat came what looked like a pastel aesthetic JJ Jameson, with a curled pink mustache, fuchsia hair with a little too much spray so it wouldn't fall on his face, and a pair of Straps that only Patton found fashionable. However, the similar face to the photos told them was probably one of their... Kind (they weren't sure if they should call them sides yet, they didn't ask and felt too uncomfortable to do so now). Another, with younger looks but the same face came form the back door and probably would have fallen from excitement and the old leg prosthetics if Pinky Mustache hadn't helped him to get out

"Patton!" the younger one sprinted towards the side, who catches him in a breathtaking hug 

"Eric! How are you kiddo?"

"Are you seriously calling my son kiddo?" from the shut gun seat, came a man with a fake smile, and Patton noticed how Eric started to play with his tissue. 

("Virgil, why are my fight or flight senses activated?" "this guy has Mayor Douchebag™ energy and I don't like it") 

"Oh, didn't mean to be rude! If he minds it I can just stop"

"No! I- I like it! think it's cute"

"Of course you do. Crybaby" he thought nobody heard that. Everybody heard that "I'm Derek Derekson, by the way, and you are an angel fallen from heaven itself" Janus hissed "if you're willing to endure my son's company. I know he can be a little too much" he laughed as he palmed harshly Eric's back, making him straight it as the boy shifted his gaze to the opposite side with a nervous smile

"Anyway!" Candy man (Roman's on fire with the nicknames today) pushed Derek away from his son to put a microphone on the side's face "You must be Eric's dearest friend, Patton Sanders! Say, what drove you to him? Was it call from your soul? An old friend from another life?"

"Wil, please, you'll overwhelm them"

"But how can you ask to Wilford Warfstache to not make an interview? Especially to another ego! That, my fellow worker, is like asking me to not breath! "

"'Ego'? That's not Patton's field, but if you want to talk to talk to my ego"

"Did someone call?"

" _Yes_ "

"you don't count, reptillian"

"Ran out of nicknames already, Princey?"

Soon they were in a half informal interview, half lecture about what the sides and Egos were, and Thomas learned maybe a little too much for just one afternoon, although he didn't particularly mind other than the soft headache that Logan gave him as the teacher joined to make his own interview to Warfstache. Derek would use any chance he got to promote himself, and therefore Roman getting every chance to roast him. Thomas suddenly felt lucky that his sides were just parts of himself that cared about him, unlike the egos who had nor didn't want anything to do with their creators and cleary didn't like them (he didn't miss the way Janus shielded him from Wilford for the brief moment that Mark came into conversation) 

The ámbar sky turned into soft pink and that started to fade into black. The full moon was already visible and the egos realized the time had went much faster than they expected 

"Well, it has been a wonderful experience, Thomas Sanders and Sides, but I'm afraid we need to get going" 

"What? Nooo!" the side hugged Eric like a Lifeline, to wich he giggled 

"Sorry Pat, b-but the boss will k-kill me if we aren't there by dinner" 

"Not only you, son! " Derek smiled, taking him by the shoulder.

Wilford's smile took a much sinister look for a few moments as he got up and grabbed him gently by the arm, pulling him away from Derek "So, farewell, gentlemen! We'll finish this interview another day" 

"I hope so" Logan nodded as the rest said their goodbyes and sat red at the car as it drove into the distance

"Well... That was something" 

* * *

It was a quiet ride. Bohemian Rhapsody filled the air and they had seen more than a couple parties with black out drunks fighting on the streets. Derek was on the phone, not pleased at all neither with the client or them. Eric kept playing with his phone and texting someone in the back seat, fidgeting with his Handkerchief. Wilford was too busy remembering Eric squealing and crying when he suddenly hit the gas as the only way he came up with on the spot to not shot Derek on the face for his 'advice', and trying to get rid of that pit on his stomach. He knew how sensitive he was about car rides, and probably would have been a hot minute to calm him down if Patton hadn't been right at the side. Still now, every two or three minutes he looked on the mirror just to make sure he was alright. He didn't even want to put him through this and neither did Eric, that's why he offered to take them with his 'abilities' , but Eric insisted that 'he didn't want to look like a wierdo' and Derek supported it. At least knowing that they were weirdos too may help him to, y'know, not make decisions that will most likely end on a panic attack just for peer pressure. At last, it was nice seeing him with a genuine smile on his face for once.

They finally got to the mannor and Derek was the first get off the car, slamming the door. Wilford look back at the boy starting to sit again after shying in the corner, muttering to himself as he cleaned the sweat from his forehead. Then, a light bulb got on above his head (quite literally, he had to yeet it out the window before Eric noticed and got even more scared) but he did get an idea. 

"Hey, boy?" 

"Hm?" 

"Do you think you could help me out tonight?" 

"Help? With- with what?" 

"I have some recordings to edit on my computer, but technology isn't really my strong suit" 

"And you- you think that, um, that is mine?" 

"Have you tried?" 

"I mean, n-no" 

"Would you give it a shot?" 

"Do you trust me to- to do it?" 

"Of course!" 

"Then, uh, I- I guess I can try" it was already at night and the garage barely had any light, but his eyes were shining. And looking at that made on Wilford some weird tingly feeling on his chest that he hadn't felt in a long time and and wich meaning had forgotten. But he liked it. He liked seeing Eric like that

* * *

On the next week's, this became an undeclared tradition. Wilford was banned from the drivers seat but that never stoped him from going to the reunions. Roman helped the Host on his stories, fascinated by his way of narrate everything (mostly because that way they could gossip together). Googleplier didn't kill half of the sides only because it felt better to talk to Logan about how they constantly felt like underestimated geniuses (and had been reprogrammed so he wouldn't commit murder unless necessary). Remus and Wilford were close to committing arson on multiple occasions, being caught only half of the time. Virgil, against his promise to himself, became Eric's protective older brother (low key happy he wasn't the child of the group anymore), and Patton couldn't be happier about his kiddos getting along. Janus, as self preservation , always kept his guard up, just in case someone decided to try something weird on Thomas or Patton or any of them. But even Thomas was starting to warm up to the shenanigans of the Ipliers, and finally watching him having some careless fun was beauty to his eyes. And regardless was he wanted to make himself believe, he started to miss them when the visits were over. 

What did keep bothering him, tho, was their 'Boss'.Eric talked wonders of him, but so did of his father so that wasn't a reliable source. Google glitched when asked. And Wilford referred to him as "a grumpy handsome fella" before returning to record Remus put a whole jar of Crofters inside his mouth. 

The most information he'd gathered came from The Host, both of them slightly drunk on the first time Thomas allowed him and Eric into his house. 

" 'a mysterious entity who was manage to scape my vision, the 'boss', the only way we're allowed to call him with strangers since his actual name sounds like some 2012 edgy teen persona, is until now the most powerful between the Iplier egos. Created from the fandom, he has a much more personal vendetta against Mark than the rest of the egos, although his backstory and the exact reason of this is unknown us' said while running his fingers on the edge of the wine glass, his gaze lost somewhere else on the living room" like they didn't realize 90% of his attention was on the Doctor on the other side

So there was some guy who had deliberately refused to show up, prohibited his name to be revealed and could be a potential danger. _Not_ suspicious _at all_. Then again, he didn't have much place to talk.

But just in case, he'd keep an eye out 

* * *

Eric offered to go and help Thomas with his videos quite often, and he accepted every time. Yes, even when that meant that his house would become a loud mess with the same face repeated over and over. That was its natural state anyways. However, just when he thought he was getting used to the new weirdness, something, or more like someone, new came in. 

A monochromatic figure passed through the door, wearing a suit much more formal than everyone elsed stared at the living room with desdain in a quick analysis of the place, staring for moments to the unknown faces making a mental plan of approach to each of them. At the end, blue and red irises connected with snake ones, reading in them a thousand emotions in half a second that were only showed when the sound of breaking glass broke the silence. 

"Fuck!" the scaled man covered his mouth and got off the sofa and in one knee, another one of the 'sides' going to help clean the mess, the Host on the other side of the sofa making sure his precious papers didn't get stained. 

He took a couple of steps into the house when he saw the young ego come over, asking what had happened, not sure of what to answer him. Thankfully, his companion came from behind calling Eric's attention 

"Chica! You brought her!" 

"Well I had no-one to leave her with, and I think we all know what happens when she's alone, right _Wilford_?"

"For God sake, it was only one time! I only left for 30 minutes!"

"Right at her eating time! The place was destroyed!"

The rage soon left their face as they saw Eric throw himself into the walking white furr that only let herself be pet by three people in the whole universe, giggling with the joy of a child in a candy store, and he had to repress a smile. When looking up again, the scaled man was gone, and another bearer of that face was cleanning the broken glass from the floor. If this was who he thought it was, maybe he could be a good starting point.

"I apologize if my entrance was too abrupt. I didn't mean to scare him"

"Don't worry about it, Um... Boss? they never gave a real you a name"

"Call me Dark. And you must be Patton Sanders. I've heard a lot about you in the last month"

"All good I hope" 

"That and better. I wanted to thank you, actually. He has been through... Quite a lot" 

"No need sir! I just want him to be happy" he smiled. Dark sent a quick glance at Host, who just noded in confirmation. Alright, maybe this Patton was trustworthy. When looking back, the sides' eyes were stuck on the pet playing with the young ego as they went outside, and then snapped back at her owner with the biggest puppy eyes he'd ever seen. He sighed. 

"Yes, can go, just don't get too close to her. Chica isn't fond of strangers"

"Thanks!" he ran straight (ha!) outside with a bunch of dog toys lord knows where they came from 

He looked around once more. Dr. Iplier and Google were in an exited argument with the personification of the word 'nerd' and Wilford was talking to... Some dude. How do you even describe that? Antisepticeye drag king version plus the mustache he wished he had? Though, they seemed to be having fun. Lots of fun. Like when Wilford burts into his office muttering some Queen song to tell him about his day, describing in detail his victims and their fantastic stories. He had that ridiculous laugh that could be heard miles away and exaggerated movement that more than once has taken down a pile of papers and ends up on them chatting and laughing on the floor when they intended to pick them up. He was really happy. That's ok. That's fine. He didn't mind. He was happy that Wilford was happy. And even if he wasn't, that shouldn't matter to him. Why would it?

"Making quite the impression, aye?" when the hell did he come his way?! Why did he even ask at this point? 

"Shut up" 

"Anyway, want a drink? There's beer and red wine in the kitchen" 

"Sure" he followed the reporter as he moved through the house as if it was his own

"So, how come you finally got out of your cave?" 

"I'm not that isolated. I just wanted to know your new friends. Make sure they were... Reliable. Or at the very least not dangerous" 

"Aw, you worry about us" he threw him the wine bottle and and glass. While Dark's catch was pretty good, that wasn't on his mind when doing so

"I don't know what you're talking about" of course he didn't care. Is just that he'd give his life for half of the egos "I remind you that if one of you idiots bring some stranger to the mannor we are all in jeopardy-" 

"Not even for an interview?" 

"Specially for an interview and you know it, Wil" 

"Hmp, you're not fun!" 

"Then why do you insist on bothering me every day, bubblegum?" 

"Got me there" he put his arm around his shoulders and pulled him into a hug with a 'squeak'. He heard the sound of a Windows Computer reseting and stopped working for a hot minute. No matter how many times he'd do it, Dark would never get used to how affectionate Wilford is with him. Not like he minded, he was the only who could touch him without getting obliterated, but it was a bit embarrassing the way his body forgets what he was doing or how to move or breath and his chest got warm and how it all gets fuzzy until he gets out of the initial shock. He finished serving the wine and put his hand around Wilford's waist, bringing him just a bit closer. He had too admit, he looked kinda cute with his chin on his shoulder while staring mindlessly at.. Him? 

The noise of some hard object falling multiple times seperated them.

"OH MY GOD!"

They look with the same question on their face and once they checked their confusion was mutual, they snapped to the living room, where half of the guest were gathered, right in front of the stairs with an utterly horrified Patton some steps above. 

"What happened?!" Dark demanded as he got closer and Wilford looked for his camera

"We- we were about to go downstairs when he- I guess he tripped and- and he fell!" Patton cried as a bruised Derek moaned in pain on the floor.

"Doc Iplier!"

"Ro, you really think he'd help on anything?"

"I'm sorry Derek, you're dying" Derek tried to get up and protest, but fell even harder than his pride. His body was terribly injured, more than what you'd expect from the height of the stairs, and the doctor didn't need to point out that his jaw was broken

Well, maybe karma is real. Still, Erick was in the house and the boy would have a heart attack if he was to see him in that state. So he sighed and turned to the other only three with half braincells between the egos

"Wil, please take him to the mannor. Google, doc, go and make sure he doesn't die" 

"Oh, how... Unfortunate" Patton smiled with venom filled words as he saw the men leave the place

"Should we tell Eric?" Wilford returned moments later

"I'm not sure we should..." like hell he was going to- Wait, didn't Patton go with Eric and Chica outside? He never saw them coming back

"Hey guys! We heard some noise, is something wrong?" Eric Peeped Through the window with Patton 

"Nothing at all dear, but your father had to go so quickly he couldn't even say goodbye!" the scaled man revealed himself as he walked towards the boy, as if nothing had happened. The hidden smirk was enough to connect the dots. Turned to their creator of the sides who seemed to be dabating with himself with guilt about this silent cursed knowledge

"He does that all the time, d- don't worry" scratch that, guilt has left the chat. 

"You won't do anything?" laughed, it was hard to believe to have a creator agreeing with his egos 

"I mean, is Derek. Deceit was going to throw someone down the stairs sooner or later" who he assumed was Thomas shrugged 

"Honesty I expected something worse from him" the mustache guy who Wil was grinning, sitting on the nerd's lap "I dunno, poison or some Shit."

He looked once again at the snake man, who was heading back to upstairs. This seemed to be the only dangerous 'side' (completely missing how the mustache guy took a knife out of nowhere and was playing around with it). He didn't seem malicious, but he had too many questions for him to not follow from behind 

"Hello Deceit"

"Darkiplier. Don't look at me like that, Derek told me" believable 

"I wanted to apologise for my entrance earlier, I didn't mean to scare you" the side failed to hide his snickering

"I live with the living embodiment of a 18+ warning sign, but _yes_ , a man in a suit _definitely_ scared me" his smile persisted, but it's honesty faded. "No, I was just... Shocked. You reminded me to someone, that's all" he turned to the railing at their side, resting the forearms on top of it "Actually, both you and Eric remind of two dear people..."

"I guess they didn't have a happy ending"

"Well, one's... gone, and the other hates me, so you tell me" he followed his gaze to the guy who clearly never got out of his emo phase and the Disney Prince knockoff chatted with the host, the emo hugging the Prince by the waist and resting his chin on his shoulder while being carressed by the hair "May I ask you something?"

"Depends"

"You clearly don't mind murder (you wouldn't have Wilford or Google on your side), don't like Derek (do I even have to explain it?), and you care enough for Eric. So my question is: Why the hell is Derek Derekson still alive?"

"The poor guy already lost his brothers, his mother, his girlfriend, and his danm dog. He loves his dad much more than he deserves. So as much as I'd love to put Derek in a loop of seeing his family die over and over again or letting Wilford shot him on the crotch, that won't happen. Not until Eric asks me to, anyways"

"Good point"

"Why do you care, anyway? Are you trying to 'adopt him' too? (Edward's words, not mine) " 

"Oh, hell no. What Patton did was reckless and I don't have any interest in taking part of it. But... No one deserves a shitty parent. Besides, it'd be nice if you and your boyfriend took him to some very, _very_ needed therapy." he handed him a white business card, written in pink comic sans 'Dr Emile Picani, cartoon therapist' with a number below "He's the closest to an 'ego' we have, and his methods are... Eccentric, but effective, and I'm sure Eric will like him"

"I see... Wait boyfriend?!" 

"Oh, sorry. Husband? Fiancé?" 

"Are you serious right now?" 

"Are you seriously telling me you and Bubblegum over there don't have anything going on?" said with dead pan face

"Of course we don't! ... And only I can call him bubblegum" mumbled under his breath. Deceit giggled as he looked down once more

"I'm _sure_ we'll get along, Dark"

**Author's Note:**

> How do you do an ending?  
> Not very proud of this ngl but is something, I hope you liked it! ❤️


End file.
